


stars shining bright above you

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Constellations, Friendship, Gen, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Sometimes it's easier to have heartfelt conversations when it's dark out.
Relationships: Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	stars shining bright above you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [startswithhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Dee! It isn't much but I thought since you've provided me with so many excellent fics to read and are such a delightful person, that I would write a little something.
> 
> title comes from the song dream a little dream of me. i suggest listening to the mamas & the papas version.

David stared up at the sky full of stars. It had been one of the first things he’d come to love about Schitt’s Creek. He wouldn’t have admitted it at the time, but looking back it had been something simple that made him feel better when not much could. 

He rarely had gotten to see this many stars before. Light pollution made it difficult, making the times he only saw them this clear were during skiing trips when he would step out of the cabin, curled up on the porch swing a mug of hot toddy in hand, listening to the sounds of the party he escaped as he looked up at the sky with cold-bitten cheeks. Or at a beach, sitting on a lounge chair and listening to the waves.

The difference between then and now was Stevie. He had been sitting in one of the outdoor chairs after moving it away from the porch light, refusing to sit next to that moth magnet. 

"You know strange things come out at night."

David turned to see Stevie walking towards him, a blanket, and two bottles of beer in hand. 

David smirked, "I don't think they usually announce themselves."

Stevie gave him a playful shove, "Don't be a dick."

David watched as Stevie set the beer bottles on the ground before unfurling the blanket. Sitting down she rearranged the blanket, and then patted the empty space next to her. 

"Come on lay down with me."

David hesitated for a moment before getting up from the chair and lowering himself on to the blanket. Stevie handed him a beer before propping herself on her elbows. 

"So do you know any of these constellations or do you just make some shit up."

"I know a few," David shrugged his shoulders, "I might have had a star phase when I was a kid."

Stevie laughed, "God, you must have been such a dork."

David gave a small laugh, "Something like that."

It had started when he couldn't get to sleep one night. Getting up out of bed he left his room and walked through the hallway until he found a bay window bench seat to crawl up in. Pressing his hands on the window he looked up at the sky and stared in wonder at all the stars he could see. Adelina found him the next day asleep on the bench his face pressed up against the window. 

After that David started reading as many books about stars and constellations that he could. He made little doodles and took his book out at night so he could match the constellations to the ones in his book. He was even able to convince his parents to let him put glow in the dark stars on the ceiling in his bedroom. 

The phase had stopped when he'd talked about it with his friend at school and they'd called him a baby for liking it. Once he got back from school he got rid of all his books and didn't talk about it ever again. 

Laying down next to Stevie they looked up at the sky in silence. 

\---

After that first time, he and Stevie made it a thing. They would go out behind the Rosebud and just stare at the stars, sometimes drunk, sometimes high, sometimes both. In the dark, it made it a bit easier for both of them to let their guard down just a little. As their friendship deepened so did the conversations to the point when they could have these kinds of heartfelt conversations outside of this ritual, well sometimes.

David stuck his head in the doorway of the office. “Come out when your shift is over.” 

He shut the door before Stevie could respond and made his way to the back of the motel. Ten minutes later, Stevie was rounding the corner to see David already spread out on the blanket.

“Scootch over,” Stevie said, pushing David until there was room for her to lay down.

David watched as a lightning bug flew around near their feet, “I told Patrick I love him.”

Stevie sat up, “You did what!?”

David propped himself on his elbows and smiled, “I told Patrick I love him.”

“When was this.”

“Last week,” David muttered.

Stevie raised an eyebrow, “And you’re just now telling me.”

“I’ve been wanting to tell you. It’s just we shared ‘I love yous’ at the start of Singles Week so we were busy and I know you were busy with the motel,” David’s voice got quieter, “and I just wanted to tell you face to face.”

“That’s a big step.”

David played with his rings, “Yeah, I know, but it just felt like the time. Well, that and the fact Patrick said it to me first so that gave me some reassurance.”

“I’m not too surprised. I thought he was gonna burst if he wasn’t going to be able to tell you that.”

“Well, don’t worry he didn’t explode.” David paused, “You, uh, know I love you too right? Like I know we don’t say those kinds of things, but saying it to Patrick might have given me the realization that saying it won’t end the world or anything like that.” 

David moved so he was laying down again, he felt a little uncomfortable but didn’t know how to break the silence. “Okay, so you know the Little and Big Dipper right?”

“What are you doing?”

“Teaching you about constellations. You wanted me to teach you like the first time we did this.”

“Everyone knows the Dippers.”

“Well since  _ everybody _ knows them if you look right below the Little Dipper then you can see most of Draco. It’s pretty big, supposed to look like a dragon. Then if you go down and left a little bit,” David grabbed Stevie’s arm pointing it in one direction, “There’s this diamond looking one, that’s Lyra. It’s a little small but it’s got Vega which is a really bright star so even though Lyra is small if you find Vega it’s easy to find the rest of it. It has a meteor shower once a year which is wonderful. We’ve already missed this year’s, but I saw it once and it was wonderful.”

David turned to look at Stevie and could see the faintest trace of a smile.

“I love you too, you know. Don’t expect me to say it again for a while but I just thought you should know. So, it seems like you remembered quite a bit for your star phase.”

David gave a small smile and continued pointing out constellations and stars to Stevie, who interrupted ever so often to say the names were dumb and come up with her own, each one getting more ridiculous than the last until they both ended up laughing, the impromptu lesson forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want some more Schitt's Creek content I'm [hullomoon](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
